Loup-garou
---- |Localisation=Monde entier |Alimentation=Omnivore Un loup étant un animal omnivore et l'être humain qui se transforme étant un omnivore également, on peut supposer que le loup-garou dispose également de ce régime alimentaire. |Remarques=Métamorphose uniquement au moment de la pleine lune |Affiliation=*Code de conduite des loups-garous *Registre des loups-garous *Unité de capture des loups-garous *Bureau d'assistance sociale aux loups-garous |Classification du ministère=XXXXX |Statut=Instable, varie entre être et animal |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} Un '''loup-garou' (féminin : louve-garou ) est une créature en laquelle se transforme chaque mois un humain atteint de lycanthropie. Généralités Apparence Un loup-garou a une apparence très fortement similaire à celle d'un loup normal. Les différences entre eux sont subtiles et rendent difficile le fait de les distinguer physiquement l'un de l'autre. Les seuls signes qui permettent de remarquer l'humanité d'un loup-garou sont la petitesse de son museau et de ses pupilles ainsi que sa queue moins fournie. Comportement Bien qu'un loup-garou soit physiquement très semblable à un loup commun, son comportement est en revanche très différent. Un loup n'est pas naturellement agressif et ne s'attaque à un humain que lors de circonstances exceptionnelles, tandis qu'un loup-garou se montrera extrêmement agressif et sanguinaire envers les êtres humains, mais ne s'intéressera pratiquement jamais aux autres créatures. Reproduction Il est extrêmement rare qu'un loup-garou mâle et un loup-garou femelle se croise au cours d'une nuit de pleine lune et décident de se reproduire. Dans ce cas, ils donnent naissance à des louveteaux parfaitement semblables à de véritables bébés loups (autant dans leur physique que dans leur comportement), mais dotés d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Ce fait exceptionnel ne se serait produit que deux fois jusqu'à présent et l'une de ces portées a un jour été relâchée dans la forêt de Poudlard. Histoire On suppose que les premiers loups-garous sont originaires d'Europe du Nord. En 1637, le Code de conduite des loups-garous est créé afin de recenser les loups-garous et de les obliger à s'engager solennellement à ne pas attaquer autrui et à s'enfermer une fois par mois, lors de la pleine lune, pour protéger leur entourage. Cependant, personne n'accepta de signer ce code du fait qu'aucun loup-garou n'était disposé à révéler sa condition au grand jour. Quelques siècles plus tard, le Registre des loups-garous établi par Newt Scamander en 1947 est confronté au même problème : les loups-garous, trop honteux et effrayés à l'idée d'être rejetés de la société, gardent le silence. Quelques-uns acceptent tout de même de s'ajouter à la liste, mais celle-ci reste tout de même incomplète pendant de nombreuses années. Au fil des années, le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques transfère à plusieurs reprises le cas des loups-garous à la Section des animaux puis à celle des être et vice-versa, personne ne pouvant s'accorder à dire si un loup-garou est un être ou un animal. On prit finalement la décision de placer le Registre des loups-garous et l'Unité de capture des loups-garous dans la Section des animaux et le Bureau d'assistance sociale aux loups-garous dans la Section des êtres. Mais là encore, aucun loup-garou n'ose faire appel à ces services par peur de la réaction de son entourage. Inutilisée, cette structure est finalement abandonnée.Pottermore : Werewolves En 1993, Dolores Ombrage rédige quelques textes de loi antiloups-garous, leur interdisant presque de trouver du travail. Anecdotes *Selon certains loups-garous, la chair des Moldus a un goût différent de celle des sorciers. *Tom Jedusor raconte que Rubeus Hagrid se serait attiré des ennuis lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard en élevant des bébés loups-garous sous son lit, ce qui est en fait en mensonge ayant pour but de calomnier Hagrid. "Question : In Chamber of Secrets, Hagrid is supposed to have raised werewolf cubs under his bed. Are these the same kind of werewolves as Professor Lupin? Réponse de J.K. Rowling : jkrowling_bn: no... Riddle was telling lies about Hagrid, just slandering him." Accio Quote - Barnes and Noble & Yahoo! chat with J.K. Rowling, barnesandnoble.com, 20 October, 2000 thumb|right|200px|[[Remus Lupin sous la forme d'un loup-garou dans le troisième film.]] *Dans le film Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, le loup-garou en lequel se transforme le professeur Lupin ne correspond pas à la description qui en est fait dans le livre. Alors que les différences entre un loup et un loup-garou sont normalement subtiles, le film présente un hybride mi-homme mi-loup qui est très facile à différencier d'un véritable loup. *La question "Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou" a été posée lors des BUSE de 1975. *Lorsque Severus Rogue remplace Remus Lupin à son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, il demande deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la façon de reconnaître et de tuer les loups-garous. *Le loup-garou est l'épouvantard de Penny Haywood. *''Promenades avec les loups-garous'' est un livre écrit par Gilderoy Lockhart où il raconte ses (soi-disant) exploits. Étymologie « Loup-garou » est issu du vieux français « leu warou », « leu » signifiant « loup »CNRTL, TLFi - Etymologie de LOUP-GAROU et « warou » étant lui-même issu de l'ancien bas francique « werwolf » signifiant « homme loup ».CNRTL, TLFi - Etymologie de GAROU Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Livres dérivés= *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Construire un monde magique'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Liens externes * Notes et références en:Werewolf es:Hombre lobo fi:Ihmissusi it:Lupo mannaro ru:Оборотень pl:Wilkołak Catégorie:Créatures XXXXX Catégorie:Loups-garous Catégorie:Article relatif à la lycanthropie Catégorie:Créature magique